Fairy Tail Episode 125My Version:
by Whitehorse102
Summary: THis takes place in Episode 125. I loved the end so much, i decided to write my own version of the Ball. I tried really ahrd to only focus on Lucy and Natsu moments. I hope you enjoy! better summary in story


**Hiya! So, after the reviews i got of my first Fairy Tail Story, i decided to make another one. This one is alot happier. It takes place in episode 125, when they go to the ball to stop Velveno from getting the Balsamico Ring. I luved the episode so much, i died at the end NatuxLucy moment. So, i put my own spin on it. I tried to focus only on natsu and lUcy. I used this symbol *** when i changed POV(Natsu and Lucy). I'm sorry for any misspellings, or confusion. I decribied it the best i could. I have no idea what to call those floatin gthingys where the slow dancing takes place. I tried not to make it to cheesy. Anyways, hope you likee! Remember, Reviews! **

The three girls, all dressed in dresses(Lucy, Erza, and Wendy), looked around. They were looking for Velveno, the crazy looking wizard who was after the Balsamico Ring. "Look, there are Natsu and the others!" Wendy pointed to Natsu, Grey, and Elfman standing farther away. Lucy looked Natsu up and down. He looked good. She had to admit it. He wasn't wearing a tux, but he still looked cute. Lucy could imagine dancing with him, and that made Lucy blush a little, but shook her head, and said. "Let's try and blend in."

Erza nodded. "Right. Let's split up."

"Okay." Wendy and Erza both left Lucy standing there. She looked around, and tried to find someone to dance with.

The guys had already split up. Natsu was alone. Walking around. His eye caught he buffet table, and he was about ot go over, when he saw Lucy. He looked her up and down, before turning away quick, and trying hard not to blush. She was in that cute, red dress he had always liked on her. She looked great in it, and Natsu felt his heart thumping. Whenever she wasn't in that outfit, he could control his feelings, but, when she got in it…..Luckily, Wendy tapped on his shoulder, and he turned.

Wendy cocked her head. "Natsu? Are you blushing?"

"No!" He gasped. "I mean, no. It's hot in here that's all." He pulled on his scarf nervously.

Wendy raised one eyebrow, but didn't question. "I need to cast Troja on you. The slow dances are taking place on those floating parts of the floor." Wendy put her hands on Natsu's stomach, and cast the Troja.

"Thanks." He said when she was done.

Wendy nodded, and walked away.

Natsu let out a breath of relief. Now to look for Velveno. He looked around, but then a voice said in his head. "Natsu! GO dance with Lucy! She needs a partner!"

Natsu's eyes widened as Warren gave him the order in his mind.

Natsu looked again at Lucy. Lucy was _still_ looking good, and half of him wanted to dance with her. He slowly started towards her.

Lucy looked at Natsu as he walked up. "Any sign of Velveno?" She asked.

"Nope." Natsu scratched the back of his head, and held out his other hand. "Lucy..I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Lucy blushed, but, she had to smile. She took his hand. "Sure." They walked, holding hands, towards the platform. They stood on it, and it lifted up. Natsu shook a little as it ascended, but Lucy felt his hand relax as the Troja kicked in. She turned to face hima,d n he put his hand on her hip. She put her other hand on his shoulder. She took the first step, and slowly, they danced. Lucy was surprised that Natsu was actually graceful. HE wasn't stepping on her toes, and wasn't tripping. His eyes stared into hers, and they paused. Then, Natus kept moving, looking at the ground, blushing. Lucy blushed, but thought. _This is….nice. I could get used to this. Why is he so perfect at this all of a sudden? When we practiced before, it was pandemonium. Now though…._Lucy stifled a sigh. She had to. She leaned against Natsu's left chest.

Natsu felt…good. He couldn't believe how well he was doing. He thought he sucked at social dancing! He looked into her chocolate eyes, and suddenly feeling like he was going to melt, he looked down. He watching her feet move gracefully with his. Then, he shot his head up in surprise when Lucy lied her head on his chest. She seemed very peaceful as they rocked back and forth. Natsu had to admit. He felt very relaxed as well. For a moment, both of them could forget about Velveno. But then, the clock struck midnight. Lucy looked up and Natsu turned his head to look. "It's time for the showing of the Balsamico Ring." Announced Count Balsamico.

Erza transformed into armor, and Wendy tensed.

Natsu glanced at Lucy. Before letting go, and clenching fists. He was read. But, he couldn't help but notice the pang he felt now that Lucy and his moment was over.

Lucy stifled a sigh. The clock seemed to ring at the wrong time. SH wanted to stay like that, forever. But, no. She put a hand on her keys, ready. Nothing happened as the ring came out. Then, suddenly, a young boy ran up. He jumped up, and yelled. "Transformation, Cancel!" The boy changed from a cute boy into an ugly looking Velveno. He laughed, and took a breath. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" The Ring was blown away, and he ran after it. He caught it. "You've all just seen me taking the Balsamico Ring!" Unfortunately, he landed on Lucy and Natsu's floating spot, and he froze as he heard Natsu's fist set on fire, and Lucy's keys jingle. Lucy was thinking which spirit would be a good choice for a copycat, when Velveno suddenly grabbed her keys, and put his arm around her neck. She gasped, and Natsu tensed, ready to spring.

When suddenly, Velveno's hand was covered in pointy ice. It was the hand he was holding Lucy with. "Make one wrong move, and I'll slice her neck open!"

Natsu, and everyone froze.

Lucy felt helpless. Velveno held her keys out of her reach, and the ring was frozen with his hand. Lucy could feel how cold the ice was. _He must of copied Grey's ability. _She thought.

"Let her go." Natsu breathed.

Lucy looked at him. She could see how straining this was for him.

"Not until I proposed!" Velveno's next words made everyone all yell. "HUH?"

Velveno looked down at Aceto, Count Balsamico's daughter. "Aceto, I've loved you since we were kids. I tried seven years ago, but your father stopped me."

Aceto shot her father an evil glare, while Velevano told his story of how he tried to ignore his feelings, and ended up doing crimes because of it, she clasped her hands over her heart when he finished. "That's the most wonderful thing." She walked up. "I will marry you. I've been waiting for you too."

Velveno'a arm turned back to normal. But, in his rush to Aceto, Lucy was thrown off balance, and she tottered at the edge for a moment, before falling. She let out a scream, but stopped short when she realized she was dangling. She looked up, to see Natsu had grabbed her arm. "Lucy, you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered, while Natsu pulled her up. She found herself on her knees, facing Natsu. "Thank you."

He nodded.

The two looked down, in time to see Velveno put the ring on her finger, and hug her. They had missed Velveno promise to go back to jail to pay for his dues.

Natsu finally sighed out in relief. Erza had just declared they dance the night away to pray for Aceto's happiness. Now, he could relax. He noticed Lucy daydreaming, and thought. Then, he walked up. "Lucy…." He said when he was behind her.

Lucy turned. "Hmm?"

"I was just wondering, if we could maybe finish that dance…..?" He scratched his head, and looked away as he held out his other hand.

Lucy blushed a little, then giggled. "Alright." She took his hand.  
Natsu let out a breath of relief as they walked to the nearest floating spot. As they ascended, he joked. "Hopefully this time you won't fall off."

Lucy just laughed, and they looked into each others eyes as they danced.

….And then the Troja wore off. :0


End file.
